Soul of Fire
by phoenixD
Summary: a girl in hunted into Kai's warehouse, suffering from a deadly poison. Some time later she joins the Blade Breakers and is looked to as a friend who keeps to herself. No one doubted that this could all be planned, or that she might want to steal their bit
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I'm stating the disclaimer right now, and this goes for the whole story so don't expect me to keep typing this stupid thing in every chappie.  
  
Phoenixd (*Me* idiots) doesn't own Beyblade or all those characters, especially not Kai. Blue Ice is mine though. So keep your paws off. ^_^  
  
Thank You...... 


	2. Blue Ice

Chapter 1  
  
Kai stood alone. Perfecting his technique as Dranzer raced around the rim of the bey-stadium. The old warehouse served his needs. It was quiet and provided sufficient obstacles for new challenges. Not that they would be much of a challenge to Kai. The short break they had received from Mr. Dickenson before the American Tournament was almost over. Tyson and the others all enjoyed relaxing in the sun and helping young kids develop their beyblades. A trademark smirk crossed Kai's face as he thought of those rookies running around preaching about friendship and teamwork. He didn't need those losers. They did need him though, and they knew it. He didn't care anything for his 'team' though for the time being he had stayed with them.  
  
Suddenly Kai picked up another presence in the warehouse. Before the person could venture in further and discover him, Kai quickly jumped onto a beam across the roof. Silently he regarded this intruder with minor interest. It was a girl. Her features were unclear, though it was obvious she was running from something, or someone. From what he could make out, she was around his age and ran with hardly any wasted energy, her movements swift and sure. Her eyes swept around, taking in her surroundings and forming a plan. Silently and with amazing speed she climbed onto the upper level of the warehouse and crouched in the shadows, her launcher and beyblade ready. Kai's interest sparked. A blader. This could get interesting. Hardly a moment passed when thirty or so men stormed in with a tall, cloaked figure in the lead, each of them panting for breath as they looked around, searching for their prey.  
  
"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots, start searching! The first one to find her gets a 200% raise!"  
  
The guy in charge was obviously enraged as his voice echoed off the dark walls. The others started racing all around trying to find the girl. Kai remained silent. This wasn't his business and the girl was not his problem, though he did want to see what she had in mind. As his eyes traced to the dark corner she crouched, hidden, he thought he saw a pair of blood red eyes gleam in the darkness. The cloaked figure walked inside a few more steps, screaming into the black warehouse.  
  
"Blue Ice! I know you're in here! You won't escape me!"  
  
The man's soft chuckle raised into howling laughter.  
  
"No one escapes my clutches and you won't be the first. If you show yourself willingly we might go easy on your punishment. However, if you still choose to disobey me, then I swear you'll understand the meaning of the word pain."  
  
What a freak. Kai thought to himself as the minions raced around. The sudden movement of the girl caught his eye. Blue Ice stood from her hiding place, launcher in place and a confident smirk on her face.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Her voice taunted as she suddenly diverted the aim of her beyblade towards the roof of the warehouse and let her beyblade rip.  
  
What could that girl be thinking? Kai caught himself wondering as his eyes followed the aim of her beyblade. Suddenly it hit him. She couldn't fight off thirty men and she knew it. Instead, she had waited until nearly all the men were gathered underneath a heavy crate swinging on a rusted chain from the roof of the warehouse. The crate came thundering down. Killing most of the men, and leaving behind a very injured leader, the cloaked figure. The figure was angry.  
  
"Blue Ice! How dare you pull a stunt like that! You may have escaped this time but we won't let you go. You'll be hunted down like an animal and dragged back to us! Then you'll face the punishment of your life!"  
  
After his words the man limped as fast as he could out of the warehouse, followed by only 2 men. The girl remained motionless. Pocketing her blade and launcher. Suddenly her voice broke the silence.  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
Her eyes stared right into Kai's. Kai could hardly conceal his surprise under his emotionless mask as he gracefully dropped lightly on his feet, in front of her.  
  
"Looks like you survived."  
  
He spoke the words while examining the intruder. Her hair was dark red, almost as dark as the midnight sky pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was almost as tall as he was and her face betrayed nothing except a cold icy mask and gleaming blood red eyes that seemed to hold strength and intelligence that rivaled Kai's own. She was wearing a tight black T-shirt and dark red pants that clearly showed her as a person of great stamina and strength. Black and dark red arm guards completed her picture. A dark red trail of blood ran down her left arm, though she seemed totally oblivious to the matter. How fitting a name for her Kai thought as he faced her.  
  
"Looks like I did. Why were you spying on me."  
  
It was a statement. She glared back.  
  
"You're the intruder. This is my warehouse."  
  
"Sorry for my rude intrusion but I'll be staying the night."  
  
Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
As Kai watched he noticed the shake in her voice and stance. That was when his attention was caught by the dark purple swelling around the cut in her arm. The cut was deep and was clearly poisonous. She still seemed perfectly composed. Kai mentally gave her credit for her bravery and intelligence.  
  
"They'll be back. But it doesn't look like you'll be making it any further with that cut."  
  
Kai smirked. The girl sat down at the edge of a wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, I'll be staying the night and my well being is my own business. "  
  
With that she fell out of consciousness or maybe she really was asleep. Kai stood silently. He wasn't sure what type of poison it was but he decided to help her. He was bored anyways and he needed to find out more information about her just in case she had something to with. Slowly he picked up her limp form with ease and strided back to the hotel they were staying at. 


	3. Chimera

Chapter 2  
  
It wasn't a fancy hotel. But definitely one of the higher classes. When the team first arrived they were ecstatic, to say the least. After all, it was rare that they ever got any time off. Kai stepped into the elevator and waited as he felt it move up to the 7th floor. The others had to share a room, and beds. But Kai had been given his own private room as team captain. Needless to say, Tyson was furious about this special treatment but being the leader had its privileges. He'd just leave the girl, Blue Ice or whatever her name is, in the others' room. She wasn't his problem and they can deal with her. Besides, he liked his privacy. She lay dead still. Too still. She hadn't moved once in his arms since he picked her up and her face was extremely pale. Kai didn't care anyways. She had nothing to do with him. As he easily pushed open the door to the room where Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were sharing, he felt slight annoyance as Tyson's mouth dropped open, literally.  
  
"Kai, who's that?"  
  
Now it wasn't a slight annoyance. Tyson's voice always gave him headaches.  
  
"It's a girl, idiot."  
  
With that Kai walked up to the closest bed and threw her, not so gently, onto the mattress. He was just about to leave when suddenly all the boys were crowded around the unconscious figure. Ray was clearly surprised, as were all of them. Kai waited with a sigh. Soon the questions were going to start and he'd have to tell them the whole story before he could leave. Sure enough, Ray spoke.  
  
"Where'd you find her Kai? She looks hurt pretty bad."  
  
Trust Ray to be direct.  
  
"She stumbled into the warehouse while I was training."  
  
There was no way he'd tell them anything more until he's had a chance to get the whole story out of her. Just in case.  
  
"Kenny, you better go get a doctor. I think she's poisoned."  
  
Max spoke for all of them as the caked blood suddenly started to flow slowly again and the purple swelling was visible. Kai sighed and decided to leave before they were going to start the whole "Kai's going all softy" routine that he knew was coming. He didn't do it out of care for the girl. But there was a chance she might be connected to his grandfather. As far as Kai knew, only a man like Voltaire ever kept minions in cloaks racing around tying to find new recruits. Suddenly Tyson spoke as he reached the door.  
  
"Gosh, she sure is pretty."  
  
What a stupid statement. Does it really matter? But then again, Tyson did have the brains of a rooster. But now it was coming. The fated 'softy' comment. And won't you know, Tyson was the one to mouth it.  
  
"Kai, you must really like her to care. Ohhhhhhh, Kai's getting all mushy! I knew it!"  
  
Tyson stared at Kai's retreating figure out of the door with a huge grin on his face. The others were quietly snickering.  
  
Ray examined the figure more closely. Something told him Kai hadn't told the whole story. But he'd try to find out later. The girl didn't look anything like any other girl he'd ever met. In fact, not like any other human. What was it that made her seem so different? He wondered. Then it hit him. It was her expression. It was that blank and cold expression on her face that froze his heart. Ray couldn't explain why. She seemed to be cold and devoid of any emotions, even in her sleep. Ray shuddered. What was she?  
  
But Tyson was right. This icy creature was beautiful, in her own way. It wasn't that sweet clear beauty girls had. Or even the wild beauty he saw in Mariah. It was her own. She reminded him of cold frozen lakes and majestic snow mountains. She owned a cold beauty that was almost frightening. Though from what he could see, the girl wasn't some push over. She was defiantly very independent.  
  
The doctor entered. He was a chubby, friendly man and Tyson liked him a lot better than Kai.  
  
"So I hear you've got a patient."  
  
He exclaimed as he walked over to the silent figure and started setting up equipment.  
  
"She seems quite injured. Good thing I came, I don't think you should move her any further before we've examined that cut."  
  
After a good 2 hours of examination, Tyson finally broke out.  
  
"So? What is it doc? What's wrong with her?"  
  
The doctor looked pale and glum. Not like the same cheery fellow who walked through the door. He looked almost frightened.  
  
"Boys, I'm not even going to ask what happened to her and I probably don't want to know. That cut is deep. Made by some sort of knife thrown at a long distance. That cut itself would have not cost her her life. But what I'm afraid of is the poison that was on the knife."  
  
The boys gasped, all except for Ray.  
  
"Poison? She's poisoned?"  
  
Max cried out, clearly worried about the silent figure's well being.  
  
"Is there an antidote?"  
  
Kenny voiced the important question.  
  
The doctor's glum face made everyone's heart fall to the pits of their stomachs.  
  
"This poison is unlike anything you've ever seen. It's the newest and most lethal on the black-market. It's known as Chimera."  
  
Ray looked horrified.  
  
"Chimera?! How's that possible?"  
  
Everyone looked at him as Ray explained.  
  
"I read about this in the papers once. Chimera was developed by some top- secret criminal mastermind. Once it enters your body, it attacks all tissues and muscles with violence to cause pain to its victim until they can take no mare of it and usually kill themselves or go crazy. The government's hunting it down lately and they say there shouldn't be any left. It's very rare."  
  
The Blade Breakers were dumbfounded. The girl didn't look like she was in any sort of pain. Just, silence. Could she actually be a victim of the Chimera? Tyson was shaken.  
  
"So, will she live?"  
  
Again the doctor looked glum.  
  
"To this day only one known victim has ever survived the Chimera. That was with the antidote. The antidote is even more rare than the poison itself. I'm guessing it can only be bought on the black-market at high prices that you won't believe. I'm going to try to find an antidote, but there's little hope."  
  
With that and a sigh the man started testing different formulas. Just then he looked at the girl with awe on his face.  
  
"It's amazing. I've never heard of a victim of the Chimera act so before."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ray explained.  
  
"She facing pain unlike any you have faced before. It's like you're being burned alive from the inside out and being incased in ice at the same time. Even the strongest victims end up screaming their lungs out the minute Chimera enters them."  
  
Tyson and Max, not to mention Kenny were shocked. What was she?  
  
~~~Many many many many...hours later~~~  
  
"Well, let's go grab a bite then come back. Besides, food always cheers me up."  
  
"Your right Tyson, we're not helping here anyways."  
  
"Yeah, have any of you guys seen Kai?"  
  
"Knowing that grouch he's probably out training somewhere."  
  
As they entered the lobby's dining area they were surprised to see Kai finishing the last of his meal. As they approached him, he looked up with the usual blank and cold expression.  
  
"What kept you. You guys better get some sleep today cause we're training extra hard tomorrow for the American Tournament."  
  
Tyson started explaining the situation.  
  
"Kai, that girl's poisoned."  
  
Kai gave him a glare.  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
"Kai! It's Chimera! The doctor can't even find an antidote! The least you could do is pretend you care!"  
  
At this Kai had difficulty hiding his surprise. The previous events quickly raced trough his head. Undoubtly it had been those men that had hurt her. But the Chimera was rare. Very rare. Not even his grandfather owned anything like that. Did he? Well, the girl would probably die. She had already been poisoned when she ran into the warehouse. But Kai couldn't help but think at the same time. She had remained perfectly calm and composed. Kai doubted if even he could withstand the Chimera. It would be a shame she died, but it's her fault she got infected. She should have been more careful. He couldn't care less.  
  
"She's none of my business Tyson. Why should I care? It's her fault for not being careful."  
  
Tyson stared at Kai's stoic face, betraying nothing but coldness. How can he be so heartless? Even Kenny, Ray, and Max were staring at Kai.  
  
"Kai, you don't care about anything! You're just a heartless blader that only wants victory! You're hopeless Kai! Hopeless!"  
  
"Tyson, calm down. She might not die. Maybe she'll live through this."  
  
Max comforted the angry teen as he thought of the silent figure battling for life several floors above. Then as if by some wild coincidence, the doors of the glass elevator opened to reveal a very shocked and excited doctor. His voice was shaky and his eyes showed fear and even excitement and surprise. Everyone, including Kai looked at him in curiosity. Until he spoke.  
  
"She going to live. She alive." 


	4. To Earn your Trust

*The next two chapters will probably change some stuff from the original show. But after that, it'll be back to my original work. This story is actually finished, but I'm not putting it all up at once. Just so you know lawyers, I will write those stupid disclaimer notes but at the END!!! So stop acting like I murdered someone cause I didn't. Not really. It was his fault.  
Chapter 3  
  
Shocked silence issued in the air for one minute before the boys raced to the elevator and up to their room. As Tyson burst through the door, followed closely by the doctor, Kenny, and Max, his jaw dropped open as he saw the girl sitting up on the bed, breathing heavily, but perfectly fine. Each of them was met by an icy glare.  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
Kenny exclaimed as everyone filled into the room.  
  
"You're awake! We thought for sure the Chimera was going to kill you!"  
  
Ray stared at the girl. Her eyes burned into everyone's as if studying them, just as Kai walked into the room.  
  
"Kenny, how's this possible?"  
  
"How can she survive without an antidote?"  
  
Kenny began typing quickly on his laptop.  
  
"Dizzie, what do you think?"  
  
"Well Chief, it seems like her will somehow forced the Chimera to retreat out of her body. Her body cooled down to temperatures unbearable to most humans and killed the Chimera, which could only survive in its host at normal room temperatures."  
  
Silence followed, but was broken by Kai.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do."  
  
Her sharp red eyes fixed themselves on him, her face showed nothing. For the first time, the Blade Breakers heard her speak.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything. I told you I would be fine but you still brought me here."  
  
With that she began getting up and heading towards the door. Her step slightly shaky, but only Kai noticed.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind I'll be leaving."  
  
Just then Mr. Dickenson walked through the door.  
  
"Hello boys, I wo..I see you have company."  
  
The story was told all over again while the girl rested on the windowsill. Finally Max asked,  
  
"You haven't told us your name yet."  
  
She studied Max, as if seeing right through him and answered without expression.  
  
"Blue Ice."  
  
Tyson was going crazy. It was obvious this girl was very pretty and she's a blader judging by the blade they, well he, had found in her pocket.  
  
"Blue Ice? That's a nice name. You should stay with us. We're the Blade Breakers and you're a blader too cause I found you're beyblade in your pocket."  
  
Everyone stared at him and Ice gave him a death glare that caused him to whimper.  
  
"I wanted to find out where you lived so we could tell your family. Isn't that right Ray?"  
  
"Tyson are you sure you weren't just trying to get her phone number?"  
  
"What?! I'd never do that! Besides, she didn't have any identification on her. Who are you anyway?"  
  
Ice just looked away without answering as Chief started trying to upload data on this mysterious blader.  
  
"Dizzie, can you find anything on her?"  
  
"Sorry Chief, nada. There isn't even a profile that anyone with her name or appearance ever existed on earth."  
  
Ice smirked.  
  
"You won't find anything on me. I have no family."  
  
Through all of this Kai had remained silent. She was a very good blader. It's obvious from what he had seen. But he had to find out more. But how? Max solved the problem.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?"  
  
To Kai's surprise Ice accepted, though she insisted that she have her own hotel room, much to the disappointment of Tyson.  
  
"Well boys, we'll be leaving then. I have to organize that American Tournament and this doctor has to be going home. See you all tomorrow."  
  
Over the next couple of days Ice stayed with them. Kai kept a constant eye on her and she watched through all of their practices, though never participating. She was cold and distant but was soon considered a friend by the team. No one questioned her though and she remained with them even at the American Tournament. It soon became obvious to everyone that she was an amazing blader though they never saw her in action. Her skill and advice spoke for themselves and she helped them pull off wins on more than one occasion. Ice stayed with them and very soon, revealed her true skills as a blader.  
  
"Great! One more win and we're heading off to Russia!"  
  
"Think you can do it Tyson? I mean Michael is a tough opponent."  
  
"Coarse I can! I'm the best! Remember?"  
  
It was the finals of the American tournament. The last battle between Tyson and Michael would decide who gets a chance at the world tournament. Max was on extra sugar high and Tyson was ecstatic. Suddenly every turned just as Tyson was about to run off to the bowl as they heard a cold voice behind them.  
  
"I want to bey battle him."  
  
"But Ice, you're not on the team. Chief's never registered you and besides, Michael's really tough. I mean, none of us had ever seen you bay battle, no offence."  
  
"Tyson's right, you could really damage you're blade and it's sort of impossible to beat Michael without a bit beast."  
  
Max tried to reason with her though she was consistent as she got up to face the captain of the All Stars.  
  
"I never said I didn't have a bit beast. "  
  
At these words the team was stunned. They had never seen her battle, except for Kai and that wasn't even a bey battle. But they had no choice. She was already in launch position. Kai was interested. He studied her blade. It was red and it seemed like a normal blade. No picture of any sort of bit beast.  
  
"Chief, register her as our second substitute."  
  
Everyone looked at Kai who was trying to decide what that crazy girl was thinking.  
  
"We're allowed two substitutes. Register her."  
  
"But Kai."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Kenny flinched under Kai's dark glare. Following Kai's orders, Kenny secretly hoped that Kai wasn't going into one of his moods. A regular Kai was enough, but annoying an already agitated Kai was like signing a death wish. He did want to live a couple more years and collect more data before dieing.  
  
"Kai, none of us has ever seen her battle before! Isn't this just a bit rushed?"  
  
"Stop you're whining. Let her battle."  
  
"This is crazy! We're putting the fate of our team on someone who we've never heard of!"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
DJ JAZZMAN: "Bladers, are you ready? 3,2,1, let it riiiiiiiipppppppp!"  
  
The battle was about to start.  
Ice stood with an expressionless mask. Michael facing her.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise Ice. Don't worry, I'll end it quickly for you."  
  
A small smirk crossed Ice's usually blank face. What a fool.  
  
"You're right. This is going to end quickly."  
  
"Attack, Trygle!"  
  
Ice stood still. Her face betraying nothing. The red beyblade didn't move, or doge, it just stood there waiting, like Ice. The golden eagle rose proudly out of his beyblade and attacked head on, driving the red beyblade out of the dish.  
  
DJ JAZZMAN: "I guess, that means the winner of the first round is Michael."  
  
The crowd was slightly confused. That beybattle just seemed a bit one sided. The Blade Breakers were having a fit.  
  
"What? She didn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Man, what's she doing! If we loose this we're not going to make it to the world tournament!"  
  
"Tyson, is there anything we can do?!"  
  
"No! She has to finish this. But it's gonna take a miracle for her to pull out a win!"  
  
"What was she thinking? I can't believe this!"  
  
"Just shut up and watch!"  
  
Everyone stared at Kai. He seemed perfectly calm. He just.sat there like he always did.  
  
"Kai! How can you be so calm!"  
  
"This isn't over yet."  
  
His crimson eyes narrowed as they focused on Ice's face. Was that a smile?!? She was smiling. What are you up to Ice?  
  
Michael couldn't believe his luck. What a push over. This amateur is going to suffer. The Blade Breakers must have lost they're mind sending her. He smirked.  
  
"Good job Ice. You gave me a great lead."  
  
Ice's sharp eyes pierced through his. A shiver ran down Michael's spine as he felt those eyes penetrate him. Something was wrong. She smirked.  
  
"Are you ready for round two Michael?"  
  
"You know I am. This time I won't make you suffer.as much."  
  
DJ JAZZMAN: "And it's the second round! Can Ice make a comeback? 3..2..1.. Let it rrrrrrriiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They bey blades ripped, both obtaining great launches. Michael was smirking as he let down his guard, thinking this was another easy win. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of red eyes glow. Ice had lost that blank mask. What was underneath scared him. Her eyes glowed with fire and strength. Too late Michael heard her summon her bit beast.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
  
No one could believe their eyes as they saw a magnificent red phoenix slowly emerge. In a matter of seconds Trygle was knocked out of the dish.  
  
"No way! Dranzer!"  
  
"Chief, how's this possible?!?"  
  
"Sorry guys. I have no idea."  
  
"Kai, check your blade. Is Dranzer still there?"  
  
For once Kai actually listened to Tyson as he quickly got over his astonishment and took out his beyblade. Dimly glowing was the insignia of the red phoenix. How could this be? Even he had never imagined this. Just who was Blue Ice? He looked up and tried to pierce through her. All he saw was a small smile of satisfaction of her face.  
  
"Well, Michael. Are you ready to face me again?"  
  
Michael was speechless. He had seen her blade in their first battle. There had been no insignia of any kind on the bit. He was positive! How?! Getting over his shock, he regained his composure and prepared for the last round. He won't make the same mistake twice and underestimate her again.  
  
"You got a lucky fluke last time. Now lets see how you fare against my fast ball attack."  
  
DJ JAZZMAN: "Contestants are you ready? Then 3....2...1....let it rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiipppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Once again the two blades were launched.  
  
"Trygle! Give them all you've got!"  
  
"You never learn when to give up do you Michael? Dranzer! Lets finish this!"  
  
The two beasts collided in as the spectators screamed their appreciation at this light show.  
  
"Dranzer! Final Attack!"  
  
The red phoenix suddenly seemed to glow more brightly than before as it dived at the eagle. A smirking Ice caught her blade.  
  
DJ JAZZMAN: "And this tournaments over! The winners, who will be advancing to the world tournament, are the Blade Breakers!"  
  
"Ice, your bit beast, it's Dranzer!"  
  
"How's that possible?!?! Why didn't you tell us!"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"This is great! You're registered as our substitute anyway, so stick with us!"  
  
"We're heading for Russia!"  
  
The hotel was finally silent. Everyone was peacefully sleeping, resting up for tomorrow. Somewhere, two people weren't.  
  
"Phase one complete."  
  
"Excellent. Did it go as planned?"  
  
"Yes. They suspect nothing."  
  
"Very good. Commence phase two." 


	5. Show Me Your Mind

I love this dagger ^_^! I haven't had so much fun since I got my last sword. Oh it's ssssssssoooooooooo beautiful!!!!! See, I bought it in Hawaii and it's perfect! Definitely one of my favorites. And I found out this great quality about it! Blood rolls right off. Isn't that great!? Ahhhhhh, beautiful. They don't make weapons like this any more. Can you believe they all backed away when I showed them my new toy?! Something about not trusting me with sharp objects.  
  
I'll stop now. Ahem. Now onto business. I realize there's no excuse for my absence or my irresponsibility at not updating for about a year, however, I'm baack! Ok now cut the crap. Sorry about not updating but I have a f*cking life too you know. So thanks for not killing me, and enjoy this filler chapter, though you probably won't.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max was sulking. His mother insisted on spending every minute with those All Stars. He had dreamt about meeting her again for so long. He almost felt disappointed in himself for being humiliated like that by Emily. Didn't she love him? Or was her research more important than her son. Sighing unhappily, he leaned over the side of the balcony, and peered into the busy streets. He'll just have to prove himself to her, that's all. By winning the World Tournament. In the still night air of the tall building he dimly heard a voice. Curious, he followed the timid sound, only to see a dark red figure standing on the balcony beside him. Without disturbing her, he listened. She was humming. It was a soft sound, mild, sad. She seemed to be deep in thought, almost like she was lost in another world, or another time. Suddenly the sound wavered, then started again, this time going on a little longer. She's trying to remember the tune. He realized this with astonishment. Deciding it was time to make his presence known, he called out.  
  
"Hey, Ice!"  
  
Her head snapped towards him, as the mild sound slipped back into the night.  
  
"Go to bed Max. It's late."  
  
"I know. I'm just thinking."  
  
For a while silence once again followed as she peered at him as if trying to read his mind. Deciding that she could talk to him tonight, Ice hopped over the balcony of the 23rd level calmly and landed beside the wide-eyed teen. Slightly smirking she turned her head towards the blank spot in the dark sky that was devoid of any stars.  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me your thoughts."  
  
"Wh..what?! I don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to. You're interesting, that's all. But right now you're thinking of your mother."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's obvious. Does she mean that much to you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. She's my mom. I've always wanted her to be proud of me."  
  
Max was really more than surprised. Ice never spoke so many words to anyone. She wanted to know about him? Soon he found himself spilling out his mind to this strange friend. Her eyes never left the blank spot in the sky. Her lips never smiled. But it seemed to him that she understood more than Tyson or Ray ever had.  
  
"Does family mean that much to you Max?"  
  
Her voice wasn't cold and sharp this time, but quiet and tinged with curiosity. The whole situation made Max feel like he was an insect she had caught and was dissecting, peering into his deepest thoughts and dreams.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, without family, what else have you got? Blood's thicker than water."  
  
"Would you do anything for you mom? Would you die for her?"  
  
"I.I guess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.she's my mom."  
  
"You're smarter than me Max."  
  
Lightly skipping back to her own balcony, Ice slid the door closed behind her, leaving Max's questioning eyes to stare after the innocent glass door. -----------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys, now that the tournament's over, why don't we just enjoy ourselves in Las Vegas before heading off to Russia?"  
  
"Hum, that's actually a good idea, but what do you think Kai? You're the captain."  
  
"I couldn't care less."  
  
"Sweet! I'm hitting the pool! Coming Ray?"  
  
"Actually I thought I'd check out some of the street bladers here. I heard they're quite good."  
  
"Suit yourself. Come on Max. Don't suppose you'll join us Kai?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Tyson watched Kai's swirling white scarf disappear around a corner. That guy just doesn't know when to cut loose. Giving up on Kai, Tyson and Max raced off the pool while Ray headed for the front door. Kai rounded the corner and headed for the hotel's grounds. At least he could get some work done. Frowning at Tyson's immaturity the holder of Dranzer let out a sigh wondering why he even bothered with that idiot.  
  
Ray walked with a cat-like grace unrivaled by any...cat. Picking his way through the small puddles that had gathered from the light spring shower that morning, he let his feet take him where they will. Having never known his real family, the Blade Breakers and White Tigers were all the family he'd known. Smiling to himself, Ray reflected on their past victories and thought about what he'd do without his teammates always behind him. A car rushed by, splashing the carefully treading Ray with water. Annoyed, He shook himself lightly in a truly cat-like way. Turning, he was met with the pair of glittering ruby eyes that belonged to Ice. Startled, Ray took a small step back while consciously shaking his head slightly trying to rid himself of that drowned cat look, which he so detested.  
  
"Hello Ray. Care if I walk with you?"  
  
"Not at all. Aren't you at the pool?"  
  
"Obviously not. You look fine Ray."  
  
Her voice seemed lighter than usual, and her eyes seemed to be laughing at his antics. Smiling himself, Ray began walking once again, this time beside the equally careful Ice, who picked her way so daintily, that Ray almost laughed out laoud.  
  
"What are you thinking Ray? Tell me your thoughts."  
  
Slightly taken aback, Ray glanced at his companion. But her face portrayed nothing. His mouth seemed to take a life of it's own, and without knowing what it was that drew him to her, Ray spoke of everything his mind hid from his team, leaving him wide open and vulnerable.  
  
"I never knew my parents. When I grew up, the White Tigers had always been my family. I know Lee still holds a grudge against me, but I'd give him anything else except my Drigger. Lee's family raised me. Even when I'm with the Blade Breakers, sometimes I still think of them."  
  
"Do the White Tigers mean more to you than the Blade Breakers?"  
  
"I...I really don't know. All I know is that they both mean more to me than anyone else. And I'd do anything for them."  
  
"Would you die for them Ray? Would you walk to hell and back for them? For your teams?"  
  
"Yes. I think I would."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They mean everything to me. They're like my family."  
  
Without knowing, they had walked back to the hotel. Ice didn't stop, but walked in, her words carried on the slight breeze as Ray watched her retreating back.  
  
"I hope you know where you loyalty lies Ray." - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrows!"  
  
The brilliant red phoenix soared out in all her glory, spreading her wings and sending numerous darting flames into the opposing wall. Suddenly a red beyblade clashed against Kai's own, and an identical phoenix emerged. Holding out his hand in silent command, Dranzer shot out of the dish and was held firmly in Kai's palm. The red beyblade did the same, and Ice stepped into view. Her eyes were still lit from the short battle and a strange grin was on her lips.  
  
"Hello Kai. You're beyblade is cutting into your hand."  
  
A small drip of blood fell to the floor as Kai pocketed his blade, without realizing that his natural protective instincts had kicked in when Ice appeared.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"You're very protective of Dranzer."  
  
Kai's eyes never left the red figure as she closed the distance between slowly, holding eye contact, stopping only a few steps away from him.  
  
"Do you care for her as a friend Kai?"  
  
Kai smirked. So this is what she's playing at, trying to find a weakness.  
  
"Dranzer's my bit beast. I use her in battle so I can win, that's all."  
  
The change was miraculous. The glitter left those blood red eyes and the smile turned into ice cold hostility. When she spoke again, her voice came as sharp as ice.  
  
"Dranzer's YOUR bit beast? She belongs to you?"  
  
"Of coarse. I don't know what's going on with your blade, but Dranzer's mine."  
  
"You view her as a weapon?"  
  
"Naturally. What more is she?"  
  
"Yes. That's all the phoenix is. A most lethal weapon."  
  
The last part was a came so light, that Kai could hardly hear her. Then she started walking away. Never turning back.  
  
"I hope you use your weapon well Kai."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Darkness claimed the hotel and it's inhabitants. The few lights that were still on, soon went out. Beside the pool, Ice waited. She studied her features in the still water. Even in darkness her blood red eyes dimly glowed like embers. Without turning, she felt the presence of her acquaintance.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"It's not up to you, to command me Ice."  
  
Turning with a sneer, she faced Boris.  
  
"Nor is it up to you to command me."  
  
In one swift and silent movement, Boris's large hand closed upon her throat. At the same time Ice pressed the small dagger that she always kept in her arm guard against Boris's chest, directly over his heart. Eye's unwavering, and the sneer not yet leaving her face.  
  
"Go on. Try it Boris. I'll drop you where you stand."  
  
With a grunt Boris lifted his hand and frowned. And the dagger disappeared up Ice's right arm guard.  
  
"I hold my loyalties to Voltaire and only Voltaire. You have nothing on me Boris. Nothing at all."  
  
"Have you gathered the necessary information?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you prepared to commence the Master Plan?"  
  
"Kai shall be a problem, but I have 85% confidence that the plan shall go as expected."  
  
"Good. You have to act soon. We need those bit beasts as soon as possible."  
  
"I know. You can expect me tomorrow night."  
  
"If you think you can succeed in one day's time, then I wish you luck, for my sake."  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
With one last smirk, Ice's intimidating shadow disappeared into the night. She didn't see the poisonous glare Boris shot at her, or the tight frown he wore.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
OK so it doesn't make up for not updating for so long after I promised to, but it's better than nothing! Besides, It IS only a filler. Right? I SWEAR I'll have the next chappie up within three days, unless this crappy internet connection fails again.  
  
Until next time ^_~;;; 


	6. Failure

OK. SO I'M BAD AT KEEPING PROMISES. SORRY. ACTUALLY, NO I'M NOT. BUT WORKLOAD REALLYY IS DEMANDING. _ PROMISE I'LL GET ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP..SOON.^_^  
  
The morning light radiated through Kai's open window. As it slowly reached the face of the peacefully sleeping boy, garnet eyes snapped open. Kai didn't move. Now fully awake, he stared at the spotless white ceiling that matched the spotless white sheets and the spotless white walls. One would have thought that he was sleeping with his eyes open, but on closer look, one would get a glimpse of the brilliant mind working behind the deep eyes.  
  
Only one thought was pounding on Kai Hiwatari's skull this morning. He must not trust Ice. The slightest trace of a frown tugged at his features, as he saw, all too clearly, her flashing blood red eyes and slender yet well- defined frame. Groaning in anger he closed his eyes again, only to see those eyes imprinted on his eyelids. Those blood red eyes which portrayed nothing, and wouldn't show him anything about what was going on in that strange mind of her's.  
  
Now thoroughly annoyed, Kai shoved himself off the bed and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and stripping down before getting into the shower. Hot water ran down his form, and unwilling, a small relaxed sigh escaped his lips. But just as quick, Kai dropped out of his good humor. Why was she trying to find out his weakness? That's what Ice was obviously trying to do by talking to him yesterday. Deciding to take it from the beginning, Kai started on his complicated train of logic. Ice is either working with him, or against him. To know his weakness and work with him, means she's trying to improve his weak spots. That idea was quickly discarded. Ice wasn't that ignorant.  
  
So she has to be working against him. To know his weakness, is to prepare herself for some sort of attack against him, or to use him. Either way, it meant using his weakness to her advantage. It didn't matter which option was true, all Kai needed to know was that Ice was working against him. Now the other question. Why? She had seemed angry when he spoke of Dranzer. In truth, Kai had spoken those harsh words about the phoenix just to see her reaction. It proved rewarding. He now knew that though she worked against him, she is also very attached to her bit beast. No matter what that bit beast may be.  
  
And the problem that had truly given him nightmares. What is her bit beast? It is identical to Dranzer in every way. But it can't be Dranzer because each time Ice's bit beast was called out, Dranzer was always with him. He had no way of knowing unless she chose to tell him. Even then, how would he know she spoke the truth? True, she might have found out something about him from their talk, Kai wasn't sure, but he definitely found out a weakness of Ice's as well. Her love for her bit beast. As to what that bit beast is. Clenching his fists in frustration, Kai summoned up his thoughts in satisfaction as his dried himself and prepared to meet his 'team' for breakfast. Ice cannot be trusted.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
"Ray, what do you think about Ice?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Max and Ray sat staring intently at a chessboard. Hesitating slightly, Ray moved his knight forward again, successfully taking out one of Max's pawns.  
  
"I mean, you think she's good friend right?"  
  
Max's bishop proceeded to take out the knight.  
  
"Yeah. She's part of the team now. Sure Ice might not be the most vocal member on this team, but Tyson more than enough to make up for that."  
  
Ray's queen placed itself in the danger zone.  
  
"I know. But sometimes I think she has other purposes for joining this team, you know what I mean? Like she's drawing us out into the open for.something."  
  
Max's protecting knight accepted the bribe and demolished the black queen.  
  
"I know what you mean Max. I thought I heard voices outside my window too, last night. When I was getting up to go to the bathroom. It sounded sort of like Ice, and someone else. I thought I heard her say she was commencing the plan tonight, or something like that. But I was probably just dreaming. I was half asleep at the time."  
  
The grin that spread across Ray's face showed his fangs, as he moved his remaining knight into position, glad that his trap had worked.  
  
"Checkmate Maxy."  
  
"Man, I lost again?!"  
  
"Yup. You should be more careful when your targets are too easy to get."  
  
"Thanks for the tip. Still, better be safe. We'll just stay alert tonight."  
  
"Sure. We don't have to tell the others though. I doubt Ice would do anything to harm us."  
  
"I hope you're right Ray."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The dark shadow crept along the hallway and stop outside Tyson's room. Out of the night, a slender hand drew the ornamental crystal pin out of the silver clasp that held back her dark hair. Slowly the pin slid into the keyhole and soon, a small click was heard. The door didn't creak, the floor was thickly carpeted, and the shadow quickly took the bit piece of dragoon from the nightstand, never stopping to see the innocent sleeping face of Tyson. After two more rooms, Ice arrived outside Kai's door. Deciding to sacrifice speed for silence, as Kai was a light sleeper, she slowly stepped across the room. As planned, the nightstand that held Dranzer was resting beside the window. And as planned, Kai and Ray were the only two on the second floor. The hand slid out of the darkness again, reaching for the bit piece. Then it wavered. Ice's eyes were on Kai. The moonlight shining through gave his skin a silvery glow. In his sleep Kai looked so much younger, his face not plagued by all those frowns. Daringly, she came closer to the sleeping figure, abandoning the bit piece. The hand touched a side of his face, tracing the smooth jaw and lingering on his lips. That moment of hesitation would cost her dearly. As one Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson burst through the door.  
  
"Kai! She's taking Dranzer!"  
  
Kai's eyes shot open and grabbed a wrist. But she was free with a twist of her arm and the window shattered as Ice jumped down, to land unscathed, and begin sprinting towards the road. Ignoring everything else, Kai followed, while unleashing a string of colorful curses that caused Tyson to stare at the shattered glass where they both jumped out, before recovering his ability to speak.  
  
"Guys, I didn't know you could do that with a pole."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Actually Tyson that's scientifically impossible. The internal organs of the-"  
  
"Drop it Chief. I think Kai's just given up his chase."  
  
"Given up?! That doesn't sound like Kai."  
  
"Well Ice sorta climbed into that black limo and Kai doesn't have a chance of chasing her on foot."  
  
"But she has all our bit beasts!"  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
Four pairs of eyes followed Ray's pointing finger and saw Kai's beyblade resting calmly on the nightstand, with the insignia of Dranzer, dully radiating its light. 


	7. Take a guess

"O-------K. Now can you describe the appearance of the thief again?"  
  
For the fifth time Tyson began on his long, complicated, description, while the poor police person scratched his balding head.  
  
"She's about as tall as Ray, has red hair, red eyes that really shiver you like their trying to dissect you or something, gets really cold when she's around or maybe that was just me, runs really fast, likes black limos, is really quiet, doesn't like chocolate ice-cream."  
  
"Tyson you're making her sound like an alien. And how did you know Ice doesn't like chocolate ice cream?"  
  
"She told me. This one time I was really hungry and I bought this box of chocolate ice cream and she was there so I offered her some but she didn't want any and she said she didn't like chocolate ice cream but I think she likes cherry better but I've never heard of cherry ice cream but I know she likes cherries."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Sooooooooo. Can you describe her again?"  
  
Signing in exasperation Tyson was about to launch into another description when Kai roughly shoved him out of the way and faced the police person. Under his wine colored eyes, the police person shrank. He'd hate to meet the person who could intimidate this cold boy.  
  
"The name she used with us was Blue Ice. She's very skillful in stealth and speed, has dark red eyes, dark red hair, and is working with a large organization. Should be very good at hand-to-hand combat as well and has excellent aim. The license plate of the car she escaped in is KDF 089."  
  
"Great. We suspect that she's working with an opposing team in the Wold Tournament. That black limo should be very easy to trace, in the mean time just sit tight. The police'll handle this."  
  
The team sat around a coffee table, each holding a cup of coffee. Max and Ray had told them about the discussion Ray had heard the night before about some master plan, and were on the receiving end of Kai's anger for not telling him sooner. Tyson clutched his empty beyblade, for once not talking and Kenny still typed away on his Pentium 3 laptop. No one wanted to talk in case Kai saw them as his next victim. Said team captain was not happy. Not happy to put it lightly, dead furious and ready to kill would be more accurate. Constantly taking out his beyblade to check that Dranzer was still there, the hand gripping the cup of coffee shook occasionally.  
  
"I don't care where that thief is. I'm getting Dragoon back if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Yeah. I'm not resting till Drigger's back too, but if we don't find them soon, we'll have to forfeit the World Tournament."  
  
At these words Kai caused a slight diversion as the coffee cup, or what was the coffee cup lay in shatters in his clenched fist, scalding coffee pouring over the table.  
  
"Eerrr, right Kai. That's what we'll do when we find her."  
  
"Guys."  
  
"But how are we going to find her? She's probably already dumped that car and there are thousands of teams against us. Besides, in the movies whenever the police says 'We'll handle it' something goes wrong."  
  
"Guys."  
  
"Maybe she'll bring them back."  
  
"Guys."  
  
"Yeah right and I'm going on a diet."  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS EVER LISTEN TO ME!!!!!???????"  
  
"Chief, what do you want!? Don't you know our bit beasts are stolen?!!!"  
  
"Calm down Tyson. I think I know where they are."  
  
Even Kai looked up and Kenny turned his laptop around to face the team. The screen showed a political wold map with a small red circle beeping around Moscow.  
  
"I've managed to trace the frequency waves you're bit beasts emit to Moscow, or somewhere near it. Then I searched the internet for large organizations in that area. Take a look at this."  
  
The screen changed to a web page with Boris's large purple head and miniscule writing beside it.  
  
"The Balcov Abbey is the largest beyblade related organization in all of Russia. Just a coincidence? I think not. However I'm unable to be 100% sure that our bit beasts are there because several firewalls are keeping me out. Firewalls that even I can't hack."  
  
"Chief I love you!"  
  
"Get off me Tyson!"  
  
"Stop acting like children."  
  
They all looked up to see their team captain walking towards the exit. After a moment the team followed.  
  
"Going somewhere Kai?"  
  
"Where do you think, The Abbey."  
  
"We're coming with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Come on Kai, those are our bit beasts. If we don't rescue them who will?"  
  
Kai sighed and turned to face his team as the cab stopped. As much as he hated to admit it, they were right. It is the responsibility of the blader to take care of his bit beast, to a certain degree of coarse.  
  
"Fine. Get in before I change my mind."  
  
"There's just one small problem to your brilliant plan Kai. We don't have plane tickets!"  
  
"Now we do."  
  
As the rain slowly soaked all of them as sadistic grin graced the captain's pale features. Kai held up a small cell phone.  
  
"Where'd you get that!?"  
  
"It's a small compensation from Mr. Dickenson for having to work with you Tyson."  
  
"Hey! I resent that."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ice, Boris wants to see you."  
  
Tala stood in the doorway of her simple room. From where he was standing, all that was seen was Ice's slender body draped on the bed. In one graceful movement she jumped to her feet and walked past Tala without making eye contact. Tala followed.  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"He's quite disappointed that Voltaire's prize blader failed her assignment."  
  
"Then I suppose he'll also want Voltaire's prize blader to take back the three bit beasts that are already in his clutches."  
  
Stopping outside the large soundproof door, Tala watched her step inside, then stepped in himself. The sinister smile never quite leaving his face. Boris walked to stand right beside the indifferent girl. Circling her as a shark would circle his prey, his hands began twitching in anticipation. As Tala bowed respectfully to 'Master Boris' she let out a humorless laugh.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the high and mighty Blue Ice."  
  
"Yes it is the high and mighty Blue Ice, Boris. Or is that dent in your brain also affecting your sight."  
  
Her voice dripped with sarcasm causing Boris to further clench his fists.  
  
"Voltaire's not very happy with you Ice. He expected nothing less than perfection. That's why you were chosen for this specific assignment instead of one of my own students. He felt that for something of this magnitude, only his hand chosen would be acceptable. I guess he was wrong."  
  
"I guess so. If you'll stop circling me, Boris and bring out those chains or whips or whatever it is you use, I'd like to get this over with. I'm hungry."  
  
"Whatever you say Ice. Tala here will be assisting me."  
  
"I'm jumping for joy."  
  
"Well then."  
  
A pair of handcuffs and a thick, jagged whip suddenly appeared out of his sleeve as the shark went in for the kill.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This is the place guys. Man it's huge!"  
  
"Shut up Tyson and follow me."  
  
The four Blade Breakers crept along the dark hallways of the interior Abbey. Kenny had wisely stayed behind, realizing he wouldn't be of any help since his laptop couldn't trace past the firewalls. Even as they followed their tall intimidating captain, no one was sure of how they were going to find their bit beasts in this maze. Daringly, Ray stepped forward to face the ice burg.  
  
"Um, Kai. Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"There's a room where they suck the essence out of all the ancient spirits up ahead. And keep quiet."  
  
Amazed that their captain had actually answered his question, Ray obliged and kept his mouth shut. Just as they turned another corner, Kai stopped, leaving Tyson to crash into him. Glaring at the immature child on the ground, Kai talked to his team in a hushed whisper.  
  
"There are laser beams in this hall. Wait here. I'll get the bit beasts."  
  
"Kai we can't let you do that. It's dangerous!"  
  
"Just zip it. I'm used to this."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Getting ready, Kai started sprinting down the hall. But nothing happened. Even as he stopped a couple feet from the supposed room holding their bit beasts, no laser beams. Frowning, Kai glanced back to see Tyson trying to hold in his laugh. A low growl escaped him. He was positive there were laser beams guarding this hall. So what had happened?  
  
"Hurry. I don't have much time."  
  
The familiar cold voice halted all of them. As Kai turned to face the door, he saw the still more familiar figure of Ice standing beside it, dark eyes still gleaming like rubies in the shadows. Tyson immediately lost it. Launching himself towards her, while she eyed him wearily.  
  
"You liar! Give us back our bit beasts now! We trusted you Ice!"  
  
Casually Ice side-stepped his attack, but as Tyson fell forward, his hand caught her black shirt, effectively pulling her out of the shadows as they both fell onto the floor. At first Kai thought the red was Tyson's blush as the traitor lay on him. But the red spread, and his eyes opened wide as he watched blood flow from numerous wounds, cloaking both of the figures. Taking his eyes away from the peeling skin and flesh that revealed bone underneath, Kai's eyes traveled to their faces. Tyson was frozen. Horrified and pale, he didn't move until Ray and Max pulled him off the floor. Ice's eyes were shut tightly, pain written clearly across her face at first, then gradually falling away to leave her cold as always. Gasping for breath and leaning her weight on the wall, those rubies opened to see three shocked faces, and the emotionless expression on Kai. Grinning slightly, she faced the one closest to her, Kai.  
  
"We have to go, now. Before Boris finds out I'm missing. Follow me. I can find your bit beasts."  
  
But just as she pushed herself away from the wall, she stumbled. Kai stepped back, and Ray came to help her stand firmly. Curiously eyeing Kai, she led the way, while they followed her wordlessly.  
  
"Ice."  
  
"What."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My punishment for failure. I deserve it."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Not getting Dranzer. It was my assignment to take all of your bit beasts."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer will only get more powerful if he consumes the most powerful bit beasts."  
  
Kai looked up sharply. Black Dranzer. The bit breast of his dreams. He would do anything to own it, to hold it in his hand and know that he is the best there is. Compared to Black Dranzer, Dranzer was a weakling. He must have Black Dranzer. Silently they stopped outside a door. Releasing herself from Ray, Ice placed a red eye directly in front of the scanner. After three beeps, a soft click was heard. Just as her hand started to push the door, a pale, strong one grabbed her wrist again. Turning she was faced with Kai's impassive face.  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap. Why should you help us? You're the one that stole the bit beasts in the first place."  
  
A bitter grin flashed across her face. When she spoke again, her voice came tinged with blood. Her voice and those eyes stayed imprinted in his head.  
  
"You have no reason to trust me. Except I'm the best chance you've got of finding your bit beasts again. I'm helping you because of my own reasons. I did steal your bit beasts. I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do to change the past. And I wouldn't change what happened even if I had another chance."  
  
Breaking eye contact, she continued to push open the door. Inside, were three glass cases, where their bit beasts lay. Max and Tyson immediately rushed towards the prize, breaking the glass, they collected the bits. But Kai was frowning. Something was wrong. Kai voice cut across their happy thoughts.  
  
"This is too easy."  
  
"Too true Kai. You always were a brilliant child."  
  
Whirling around, five pairs of eyes met the purple-haired Boris, still grinning, gun in hand.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yes I know this part is cliché, and personally, I hated it. But it has to happen. You'll find out why later. 


	8. Confusion

"I guess you didn't trust me after all Boris. I'm hurt."  
  
Even as she spoke, Ice moved away from the rest of the team, and adapting a wounded expression, began to slowly make her way towards Boris. Kai had never seen Boris look so happy.  
  
"I knew you were up to something from the moment you got back. Voltaire's personally trained blader doesn't fail so easily. I knew Voltaire was wrong to train female bladers, and I'm sure to get a very big reward for bringing you back. Of coarse Voltaire will be very happy to see you Ice."  
  
"I'm sure he will. I've missed him too."  
  
"Ice, I'm surprised at your foolishness. I always thought you were smarter than this. If you had completed this assignment Voltaire would have held you in even higher regard. But you chose to take my punishment and help these children take back what you stole. I hope you don't regret your choice."  
  
Boris frowned. Though it is true that Ice betrayed him, she was Voltaire's favorite. Of all the bladers in the Abbey, Voltaire had only personally instructed a few. Those few included Tala and Kai. It was well known that Ice grew up by Voltaire's side and was exceptional. For while he trained young bladers, Voltaire always sent them to the Abbey once they were five. Ice had been the exception. Though she rarely came to the Abbey, each time Boris saw her, she was with Voltaire, and the old man had clearly favored her with an almost fatherly air. Thus Boris had been extremely angry when Voltaire insisted on using 'the best' for this assignment, believing Boris's own pupils to be incapable of 'an operation of such delicate nature'. Killing this traitor now may still anger Voltaire, though he doubted it.  
  
While these thought began to take form in his brain, Ice had been going over her plan in her head. It was the only option. She didn't even know why she was helping them, but. Kai was here. Kai might get hurt. She couldn't allow that. In one swift movement her hands pushed the gun against the wall to her right. Boris's howl of pain echoed as his hands were smashed against the hard stone. A well aimed kick caused our villain to double up in pain. Taking this opportunity, Ice turned to the door and watched as Kai lead the Blade Breakers out before following herself. Boris was fuming.  
  
"LAUNCH ALL LASERS! KILL THEM IF YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
Coming back at him from the headphones was a shaky and confused voice. The poor scientist had almost been given a heart attack.  
  
"I-I'm sorry s-s-sir. All units are mal-malfunctioning."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Damn that girl! She knew this was coming. He regretted ever agreeing with Voltaire and giving her access to all functioning units in the Abbey. Running to the window he watched helplessly as his own men were trapped by his electric field while those brats got away. The red figure turned to face his window just as she exited Abbey grounds. Her taunting voice caused Boris to crush his upgraded headset.  
  
"Give my best regards to Voltaire! And tell him my debts are repaid! Bye bye Boris! I hope you have fun!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I think we can stop running now. I'm getting out of breath."  
  
The group stood catching their breath while Kai surveyed all of them with a disapproving eye. Out of breath after such a short sprint. What loosers. Ice stood staring at the ground, seemingly absorbed in memorizing a very interesting crack in the hard rock. After they had all stood up, she faced them determinedly.  
  
"After I'm gone, look out for Boris and Voltaire. The Demolition Boys are much stronger that any opponent you've ever faced, and much stronger than you are now."  
  
Tyson grabbed her arm. Seeing her wince from the contact, the holder of Dragoon let go quickly, reminding himself that she was hurt.  
  
"Come on bud. You're staying with us."  
  
Astonishment was written all over her face as she turned to meet each one of them in the eye and saw nothing but genuine trust and friendship. Even Kai looked less stern, it seemed to her.  
  
"You would keep me with you, after everything I've done. Knowing that Boris is after my blood."  
  
"Hey you saved our lives, and helped us get our bit beasts back."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you had a good reason for taking them in the first place. You're still part of the team."  
  
"Besides, you need you for the World Tournament."  
  
Turning to face Kai, she waited for his judgement. Ice truly wished that he would also forgive her, but knowing Kai.  
  
"You stole their bit beasts, not mine. I couldn't care less."  
  
It was enough for her, and Ice knew that was the closest thing to being forgiven she was going to get from Kai. Laughing, she almost felt sorry she had agreed to take on this assignment.  
  
+ + + + = + + + +  
  
JAZZMAN-"And.yes.yes WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!! THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE THE NEW WORLD CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His whole team rushed at him. Even Kai was smiling. Tyson sighed and punched the air. This was great! Tala didn't stand a chance! Max thumped him on the shoulder and Kai was speaking to him too.  
  
"You did great Tyson. I'm sorry for being such a sourpuss. You are a better blader than me. Can I have your autograph?"  
  
He laughed modestly while posing for the reporters.  
  
"Sure bud! Free autographs for everyone!!!!! Hey mister Mayor!"  
  
The crowd cheered and the Mayor came through. Laughing and shaking his hand, the Mayor gave him a little card.  
  
"That's a free food card for every restaurant in the world! Even Oliver's! And Tyson, we named a pizza after you! You're standing on it!!!!"  
  
He looked down. Sure enough he was standing on a giant pizza. He dropped to he knees and took a large bite.  
  
"Thanks Mister Mayor!!!! This is great!!!!!!!"  
  
'It's called the Tyson Pizza!!!"  
  
A pair of feet appeared in front of his face, disturbing his pizza eating ceremony. Looking up, he was glomped by Ice, who had stars in her eyes and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"Oh Tyson. I love you."  
  
"Tyson."  
  
Happily grinning Tyson closed his eyes and launched himself at her, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Just as he was about to kiss her, she punched him in the face, hard. Falling back, Tyson opened his eyes, holding his hand to a bleeding nose. In front of him sat Kai, looking like he was ready to kill. Behind him Max was rolling on the floor, trying to hold back tears and thumping the ground. Tyson grinned stupidly at Kai as the youth towered over him, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Heh, heh. Hi there Kai! Your up early."  
  
Kai's voice was dangerously low.  
  
"It's 12 moron."  
  
Gulping, Tyson flew into the bathroom and locked the door, feeling the wood shudder each time Kai attempted to knock down the door. He could still hear Max laughing.  
  
"Max!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!! He's gonna kill me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ye-yeah Ty-Tyson. I-I-I'll go get RAY!!!!!!!!!!HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"  
  
"That kid has problems."  
  
Tyson heard Max's laughs go into the hall. Soon the door stopped shaking. Still shuddering in the shower, Tyson considered what he was going to do about food. He heard the room's door open and Max's giggles. Ray's voice was talking to him now.  
  
"Tyson. We've got 'Tyson Pizza' out here. MMMMMmmmmmmm. It's ssssooooooooooooo good."  
  
Tyson sniffed the air and his stomach grumbled. Drooling, he decided to risk getting beaten into pulp by Kai and stuck his head out the bathroom. Max and Ray were sitting on the bed, cheese dripping from the pizza in their hands. Taking a step outside and seeing no Kai, Tyson rushed to the pizza. Just as he was about to bite into the mouth-watering delicacy, someone lifted him up by his collar. He was roughly turned around to face- the one and only-Iceburg, otherwise known as Kai to most of the human race. Tyson gulped nervously before holding up the pizza in his hand to Kai's face, hearing Max and Ray howling with laughter and exit the room, leaving him alone with Kai, who's normally expressionless face was showing a devilish smirk.  
  
"H-hey K-Kai, b-b-buddy! Want s-some pizza?"  
  
"No Tyson."  
  
Kai's use of his name instead of 'moron', 'idiot', 'stupid', etc. frightened him even more. Squeaking, Tyson felt helpless as Kai slid open in balcony door and extracted a pair of handcuffs from.somewhere.  
  
The Authoress would like to take a moment to give a little science lesson. Why do raindrops fall from the sky? Why do our planets revolve around the sun? How are planets formed from nebulae? These are the questions of stupi-errr, innocent children as they sit mindlessly wondering mindless things under apple trees. Yes, the answer, my friend, is GRAVITY. Say it after me now, GRAVITY. GRAVITY is the force pulling all of us little boys and girls towards the center of the earth. That's why you don't fall off the face of the earth. Remember children, GRAVITY pulls us DOWN.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!! PLEASE KAI I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!! KKKKKAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Many floors below, Chief and Ray were enjoying breakfast. Sipping from his cup of tea, Ray looked in the general upward direction, and cursed the ceiling for blocking his view.  
  
"What did Kai do to him Ray?"  
  
"No idea. But judging by the sound of it, it's working. Where's Max?"  
  
"Oh, he had to go to the bathroom and dunk his head in the toilet bowl cause he wouldn't stop laughing."  
  
"Hey Kai! Over here!"  
  
They both looked up to see Kai calmly striding towards them, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Uh.what did you do to him Kai?"  
  
"hmp."  
  
"Right. Oh Ray, weren't you meeting up with Ice today?"  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen her all morning but I've gotta go meet her soon."  
  
Kai's ears picked up the conversation. So that's why Ice had disappeared all morning. She was getting ready for a DATE with Ray. For some reason, Kai wasn't happy when that word jumped out at him. His previous good mood at dangling Tyson out the balcony by his feet was quickly disappearing. Grunting he began walking away again to avoid the rest of the conversation. Perhaps a bit of training would take his mind off things. However, now that the World Tournament was over, the Blade Breakers were splitting up. As much as he hated to admit it, Kai wasn't looking forward to leaving his team. Although he had already decided to stay in Russia for a while, before travelling the world to learn more about beyblades, somewhere in Kai, he knew he was going to miss them. All of them. Even stupid Tyson, to a certain degree. And Ice. Though she is on their side again, Kai couldn't help but get a very strange feeling about her. (No it's not LOVE). In one way, she seemed vaguely familiar, though he was certain he had never met her before in his life. In another way, Kai never thought of her as he might of thought of Max, Chief, of Ray, just another teenager with mental problems. But nothing strange ever happened with her since she rejoined them, dispite his distrust in her. It's almost like he was expecting something big to happen. Shaking these thoughts from his head, Kai launched Dranzer. Watching the phoenix rise from her blade Kai's mind abandoned all other thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ray approached the meeting spot. Ice wasn't there yet. Behind Ray, a crumbling ruin was all that remained of a once magnificent castle. It was strange that she chose a meeting place like this one. It was in the center of the town, but people still avoided it. Ray couldn't blame them. It had a haunted feel to it, like there was always people watching you from inside those broken windows. Ray did like Ice. It was a strange attraction, like a moth drawn to a flame, without knowing why. Something about her drew him to her. 'And I'm the moth.' A humorless smile flashed across his features. Ray was sure this wasn't what he felt when he was with Mariah. Then it was clear. He liked Mariah, maybe loved. But with Ice, nothing was clear. When she had asked him to meet her here, Ray couldn't reject the offer. Something about Ice drew Ray to her like a curious cat.  
  
Frowning that she still didn't show, the black haired boy turned around to view the ruins. As he did, he noticed a small patch of red stuff near the gate. Just as his face paled, a chilling scream came from inside the ruins. No one was around to here the scream except for Ray. No one saw the small patch of blood. As the feline pushed open the gates and rushed inside, the only thought in his mind was the scream that was obviously Ice.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
No way you're going to get what's happening next. It's so twisted as our plot moves on that even I had trouble understanding.^_^ 


	9. Execution

Once he had pushed open the heavy front doors, Ray saw her. Directly in the center of the room lay still. Towering above her was a man Ray didn't recognize. Each time a heavy kick was aimed at her body, she cried out. Anger filled every part of the feline's mind. Stepping up to the man, Ray was just about to open his mouth, when a sharp tap on the back pf his neck rendered him unconscious.  
  
_ _ - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Slowly the feline opened his eyes. He was in a small cell, and chained down. The dim light showed him nothing except several rocks. He felt fine. Quickly recovering himself, the holder of Drigger heard a jingle of keys before an old man stepped into the room. As he stepped into the light, Ray recognized him.  
  
"Voltaire!"  
  
"Yes, it's me Ray. "  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari's eyes shown with malice and the sadistic grin he wore only showed his cruelty all too obviously. Fighting to keep his anger under check, realizing there was very little he could do, Ray glare back from his spot on the ground.  
  
"What have you done with Ice! If You hurt her I'll-"  
  
"You'll what Ray? There's nothing you can do."  
  
"How did you get her!? She has excellent reflexes."  
  
Voltaire's laughter bubbled to the surface and he laughed until the room rang to the horrifying sound. Turning back to Ray with bitter amusement, what he spoke next froze the feline's blood.  
  
"She is excellent. In fact she's the best. And she's mine."  
  
The uncomprehending gaze Ray held was too much and Voltaire laughed out again before explaining.  
  
"Ice is my prize blader. I raised her from birth. From a young age she showed potential and she still does. I personally saw to her education and raised her to be one the best weapons on this earth. She possessed all the talents I wanted. Intelligence, resourcefulness, independence, courage, manipulative, and beautiful. What's more, I've taught her to be cold and ruthless. SO you see Ray, she's perfection. And she's mine."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"Don't you get it Ray. I planned this. All of this Ice has been working for me all along."  
  
Ray stared blankly at the smirking man. The words wasn't making sense. Ice might have once worked for Boris, but that was in the past. She almost died to save their bit beasts. Seeing Ray's look, Voltaire called into the shadows of the doorway.  
  
"Ice, your little friend wants to see you."  
  
At first the shadow was just that, a meaningless shadow. But the shadow began to take form. And Ice stepped out. Blood red eyes gleaming with danger and lips showing a slightly devilish smirk. She seemed like a completely different person that the Ice that had spent months by his side. She voice wasn't quiet and mild any more, more strong and cold. Stepping beside Voltaire, Ray saw the old man flash her a look of almost fatherly affection.  
  
"Hello Ray. I hope you like your new quarters."  
  
"Ice."  
  
"You should know Ray that I'm loyal to Voltaire and only Voltaire."  
  
"Why."  
  
Voltaire placed a hand on the strong shoulder and spoke again. Ray seemed blank, unable to comprehend. His head wasn't putting together these sights ands sound he was receiving.  
  
"Do you believe me now Ray."  
  
"But.Boris didn't."  
  
"Boris!"  
  
Voltaire snorted out the name as Ray finally found his voice.  
  
"That fool is but a pawn in my game. The Demolition Boys could never beat you. I knew from the beginning. Ice could have earned your trust from the warehouse incident, but that would never completely gain your trust. And more importantly, the trust of my grandson."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Yes. Her failure was planned. Boris knew nothing about this. All believed Ice actually failed her assignment, and Ice was willing to take the punishment to get one step closer to your team. We planned this Ray. And you walked right into our trap, led by my Heart of Ice."  
  
Voltaire smiled at his prize blader. Who never turned her gaze away from the white tiger on the ground. Slowly she walked away, disappearing into the shadows again leaving no trace that any one other than Voltaire had once been there. Voltaire continued to walk back and forth across the small room watching the white tiger with amusement. Ray hung his head. He never expected this, not in his wildest dreams. There hadn't been a single spark of recognition in those blood red eyes. He was just a tool, a pawn in her hand like Boris.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up too much young Ray. The best of them were deceived by my Heart of Ice. Take my grandson for example. I believe we still have some business to do."  
  
The holder of Drigger looked up with empty eyes as Voltaire towered over him, the grin leaving his face, leaving him cold and cruel.  
  
"I offer you a fair chance to leave this place. You will beybattle Tala and Ice. If you beat Tala, you will advance to Ice. If you defeat Ice in less than 5 minutes, then I'll let you walk free, unscathed. But, if you loose to either of them, then your imprisonment will be extended to one more week. Is that clear?"  
  
"Why are you doing this."  
  
"That, Raymond, is not for you to know."  
  
The click was heard again, leaving the White Tiger alone with his confused thoughts. Why was Voltaire doing this? What was he hoping to gain by making him battle?  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
Kai turned to see Tyson rushing after him, the red marks still apparent on his ankles. The cab waiting to take the chubby teen to the airport was waiting.  
  
"Take care of yourself bud."  
  
Not waiting to see Kai's response, knowing too well that Kai wouldn't have any response, Tyson jumped into the cab and headed for the plane. Ray had already left for China, Kai was staying in Russia, Max had agreed to go sight seeing with Ice one last time then will be heading straight for the airport. Kai walked back through the revolving glass doors of the hotel, carefully making his way up into the rooms. He was definitely going to miss those kids.  
  
- - -- - - -  
  
"Bladers, Launch!!"  
  
Blood poured from a gash on Max's head as he launched Draciel into the bowl against Tala. This was the fifth time today he had been forced to battle Tala since he'd been captured. He should never have believed Ice when she suddenly turned up saying Ray was injured and needed immediate medical attention. But who would have thought.Ice.Even Kai had trusted her, well as much as Kai could trust anyone. Voltaire and Ice sat in large expensive chairs over watching the match. Her sharp eyes followed every movement of Max's blade with the sharp gaze of a hawk. As always, Tala held back until the very last, when he went in for the kill, Draciel was knocked out of the dish. Voltaire waved his hand, two men appeared to take Max back to his cell. Max was dragged screaming away.  
  
"Why are you doing this!!!??????? Ice!!!!!"  
  
After the doors closed behind him, Ice stood up and faced Tala at the bowl. Voltaire's gaze was intense as they both launched their blades. Ice copied the exact moves Max had used flawlessly, and within a matter of minutes, tied Tala. Voltaire laughed.  
  
"Well done Ice. I think you've got every move you can out of Max. Are you done with Ray yet?"  
  
"Almost. His style is sharper than any of the other Blade Breakers and precision is difficult to maintain as I gain speed. But, I'll be finished with Ray after watching one or two more battles between him and Tala."  
  
"Very good. I expected none less from you. This plan must not fail. I want Tyson and Kai brought here as soon as possible."  
  
Her dark bangs hid Ice's eyes from view as both Tala and Voltaire watched her reaction carefully. Tala maintained his expressionless mask, even though he was seething with anger inside. He thought Boris was bad, but this girl, no this monster, had no heart. Even he had felt something for the Blade Breakers when Tyson defeated him. Something. But she had spent months by their side, acting like their friend, only to lead them to their doom with her own hands. He had no choice but to obey orders. Voltaire obviously wanted to gather all the techniques of the Blade Breakers into one perfect blader, Ice, since Kai had defied him long enough. She was his weapon, his prize. And she had also learned more from Max and Ray's techniques during these months than she could have in ten years worth of World Tournaments. Three pairs of eyes focused on Ray as he entered, the sound of chains echoing in the empty room. Ice quickly returned to her place beside Voltaire as Ray approached Tala, his eyes never leaving the red bangs. Voltaire's smirk only rubbed in the humiliation of being toyed with like a rat in a maze.  
  
"Well Ray, here's your chance to earn your freedom. Tala."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
But Ray made no move to launch his blade. Both of his eyes still trained on the red figure beside Voltaire, who finally raised her head and faced him with a cold calculating expression.  
  
"I won't fight Tala."  
  
Voltaire's smirk left him rapidly, leaving him dark and menacing.  
  
"Ray, don't you want to leave this place?"  
  
"I can't defeat Tala. And I finally understood why you're doing this Ice. You want to capture us and steal our techniques. Is being the best that important to you?"  
  
"Yes Ray. This is my duty."  
  
The ice in her voice took away the flicker of hope from Ray. She wasn't human.  
  
"You're not going to steal any more strategies from me. You're not human bitch! How could you use us like this?! We trusted you! Kai trusted you!"  
  
For one moment, her eyes widened and something like pain flashed in their ruby depths, but in flash it was gone, leaving nothing but pure, white rage all around her. Before Voltaire could stop her, she jumped down from her high seat and punched Ray hard in the face, throwing him to the floor, coughing blood and struggling against his chains. Their eyes met, and Ray shuddered. For the first time in his life Ray was experiencing pure fear. Nothing logical, just fear. The look in those dark rubies, he felt as if her flames were burning him up inside. Even her voice trembled as she spoke in her low dangerous tone.  
  
"Don't mess with me Ray. Don't you dare think you understand everything. I've already learned all your strategies and techniques. I don't need you anymore. Sir!"  
  
Spinning the raging blader faced Voltaire. Voltaire's cold eyes were trained emotionlessly on his blader and he sensed all to well her growing angry that was about to explode any moment. He didn't like it. Showing her emotions like this was a weakness. But he also saw the pathetic excuse for a beyblader laying on the floor, fear shining clearly in his eyes. This time, he would forgive her.  
  
"Yes Ice? I hope you know what you're doing. I didn't go to the trouble of capturing them just to let you ease some of your anger."  
  
"I understand sir. But I already have no use for either of them. I ask permission to dispose of them, permanently sir. Tyson's skills will be all I need to face Kai, and defeat him. After that, I would have collected all the strategies of the Blade Breakers, and brought true glory and respect to the name Voltaire Hiwatari."  
  
Damn her for having such a way with words. Voltaire felt the corners of his lips twitch.  
  
"Very well. I give you permission to kill them. Tala."  
  
"Yes Master Voltaire?"  
  
"Prepare Tyson's cell. He will be joining us very soon."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mister Hiwatari?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have a package for you."  
  
Frowning, Kai took the medium sized package from the hotel's counter. No one should know about him staying here. Then plain package held no return address. After calmly returning to his room where the half packed suitcase innocently awaited his attention, Kai carefully dug his nails under the tape. And stared. His expression darkened further once he got passed his initial shock, and lifted out the heavy cloak. It was the type all those men at the Abbey wore. And it was his size. Digging through the rest of the wrapping paper, he found a small unsigned note.  
  
Kai  
  
The execution will be taking place in three days, at noon, in the Abbey.  
  
What could this mean? Should he trust this note? Execution? He didn't like the sound of that. Just as his frown deepened, the phone rang. After debating to himself for a minute about whether he should answer the call, Kai held up the receiver.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"That's no way to greet your savior."  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Who else bastard."  
  
Unwillingly, a small grin crept across his face. After the World Tournament, Tala had kept in touch.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Listen up Kai. I owe you, so listen closely. Ray and Max are being executed at the Abbey in three days." 888888888888888888888888888dial tone8888888888888888888888  
  
Kai blinked at the receiver. So, it had been Tala who had sent him the cloak. Obviously to blend in and rescue this teammates. But this didn't make sense. How could Biovolt have captured two of the best bladers in the world so easily? Was this a trap? He wouldn't put it past his grandfather. Picking up the thick fabric, anyone who had been in the room would have felt their blood run cold at the look in Kai's eyes. Trap or no trap, he couldn't risk it. 


	10. A New Light

The Balcov Abbey was dead still. All its inhabitants had gathered to witness an event to change history. In the giant courtyard, numerous gray cloaks stood silently, awaiting the arrival of the two prisoners who had brought their name to shame. Mixed among the sea of gray were trainees and amateurs, as well as some higher ranks. The Demolition Boys, being the elites, had front row seats to the entertainment. The three faces showed nothing, they might have been made of marble. Dead silence, it was almost unbearable. But the anticipation of the audience rolled off the stone walls like a wave of darkness and blood thirst. Today, Ray and Max were to be executed. Very soon, their blood would stain the patch of snow reserved for this very purpose. Soon. The time was drawing nearer, and Tala was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Inside the foreboding place, Boris led the way down a dark hall, lined with cells. At the end, he faced a single cell with two defeated boys trapped inside.  
  
"Open it."  
  
At his orders, one of the two men that had followed behind his step unlocked the door. The three of them stepped inside.  
  
"Rise and shine boys. It's almost noon."  
  
"Fuck you Boris."  
  
Ray's well-aimed punch was deflected by a guard, and he screamed in pain as the cold floor met his battered body. Boris smirked, a single ripple in his cold, emotionless exterior. Kneeling down, He pulled the boy's head back harshly by the long raven hair, and stroked a long gash running down the side of Ray's face.  
  
"Run, run, run kitty. You see, I will have my vengeance."  
  
His hissing voice was brought to a stop as the spit reached Boris's face. With an angered growl the older man backed up and kicked the boy in the chest, satisfied when he heard two of the remaining ribs crack beautifully.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The prisoners were dragged out by Boris's orders, and they continued back the way they came. Under Boris's cool face, his mind was whirling. This man did not become head of the Abbey by nothing. A slight frown marred the marble expression, before it disappeared. This didn't make sense. No matter how he viewed the situation, no matter what angle he saw the problem from, it just didn't make sense. When Voltaire had suddenly sent him the two BladeBreakers and ordered their execution, he had had his doubts. How had Voltaire captured two of such strength and why did he want them dead? Surely they could be used to force Kai to rejoin them, why? Not that he was complaining. Their deaths would be most entertaining.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Voltaire sat in front of his giant screen in the forbidden mansion. Slowly he smirked. Ice really did an outstanding job this time. She had not failed him. Said blader was currently at the abbey, hoping to see the deaths she had been so longing to see first hand. Voltaire had agreed. She deserved this small pleasure. The screen gave him a perfect view of the courtyard from his hidden camera. Among the field of bladers, Ice could not be seen. It was expected. Boris would not permit her to waltz in and grab a front row seat. After all, that old fool thought his heart of ice was with the blade breakers. It just wouldn't do for her to show herself. But she was cunning. Voltaire had no doubt that she had a great view to her own handiwork. After all, stealth had been part of her training. The smirk grew wider. This time, he will succeed. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The two miserable figures were dragged onto the stage prepared for them, a wooden box with an executioner stood waiting. Boris stood to let the guards take the two boys on stage. Through the visor, his keen eyes picked up the Demolition Boys. Tala was missing. Boris had seen to it that the captain would miss this show. He had not been pleased with Tala's latest performance, this miss of a golden opportunity would serve as a reminder. Gliding calmly on the stage Boris secretly held his breath in anticipation. He could sense the audience's excitement, and restlessness. It was almost time. Spreading his arms to the crowd, Boris recited his opening speech for this event of such great importance.  
  
"We are gathered to witness the deaths of Ray and Max, two of the BladeBeakers! They destroyed our life's work. But we haven't lost this war yet. In a few moments, their heads will roll. The BBA is powerless against us. Soon the world will be powerless against us! Let us rejoice, for this first step on our way to world domination!"  
  
A low growl rose from the crowd, growing larger as the hooded abbey workers screamed their delight. The Demolition Boys sat silently, faces portraying nothing. Suddenly the roar fell silent. Boris waved his hand. The executioner walked to the front, as Ray was forced into a kneeing position, his head resting on the box. It was time. The sun glinted off the axe evilly, slowly, two large arms raised the brutal weapon above his head. Ray closed his eyes. So this was it. So many had tried to get him and failed. Now he would meet his end at the hands of some demon ice-hearted bitch. I'm so sorry guys. Mariah. I'll make it up to you in my next life. I swear. I tried my best. Sorry I let you down Kai. The thought of that cold but beloved team captain almost was too much to bare. He waited for the blow. The axe came crashing down.  
  
A whirl of blue came out of nowhere from among the crowd, and a arm shot forward to block the weapon an inch from Ray's neck. Everything froze. Ray felt something drip onto his face, and the sound of heavy breathing reached his ears. Blinking, he looked up into Kai Hiwatari's grim face. Blood ran down an out stretched arm, Kai's body stood above him protectively. If looks could kill, that executioner would be dead by now, at the glare Kai was giving him. Nothing but raw will, anger, and strength was etched on every corner of that once emotionless face. The phoenix had never looked so intimidating, or powerful.  
  
"Get THEM!!!!!"  
  
Boris's enraged howl brought the time stop to an end, gray hoods, guards, and so many bladers were beginning to crowd around them. It would be a real miracle for them to escape from this alive. Kai sent a well-aimed kick, satisfied at the audible crack of the executioner's jaw, Grabbing Ray's arm, he swiftly cut through the bonds, never making eye contact. A large hand clawed at his ankle, by the dangerous teen easily broke the fingers, sending a howling figure back into the crowd. Fighting his way to Max, the three of them began battling fiercely towards the exit. It was so close, if they could only reach that gate. Blood ran, and the cowards raced off at one look into Kai's face. There was no mercy in those dark eyes. But the odds were overwhelming. No words needed to be exchanged between the three, just standing was sapping enough of Ray and Max's strength. Kai wasn't aware of his surroundings any more. In his mind, only one thought raced through. He won't die here. He WILL NOT loose. But the crowds gathered around him. He saw Max go down in the corner of his eye. He can't let this happen. He owed them this much. Furious at himself, the young teen struck out fiercely, leaving total chaos and destruction in his wake.  
  
Suddenly a black clad figure burst through the crowd, bodies seemingly being thrown back as they came into contact with the dark fighter. A slender arm grabbed Max and Ray, pulling them towards the exit. Kai's heart raced. He knew he could count on Tala. Fueled with the presence of his childhood friend, Kai miraculously found himself outside the gates, it would be easy going once they were outside. They weren't that far from public parks. Boris dare not allow the existence of the Abbey's fighters be discovered. At the same time the black figure dumped Ray and Max beside him, taking care not to make eye contact with any of them. There wasn't time. As the figure straightened, his back facing Kai, they watched wearily as the mass of bodies reached the gates, but refused to cross, like some sort of shield. They needed Voltarie's permission to cross those gates. And Voltaire was not present.  
  
Kai's keen dark eyes eyed Tala curiously. The young teen was dressed completely in back. Black cloth covered his fiery hair, that had somehow been made to stay down, and the pale face was almost invisible underneath a dark scarf. The figure was shaking. Kai's eyes flew to the right shoulder. Blood poured from a sword wound, tainting the black outfit, making it almost invisible. The sword had clearly cut right through that right shoulder. Before he could utter a word, Tala raced off into the trees and disappeared.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Voltaire's fists crashed into the royal oak desk. He would have given the  
order for necessary personnel to cross those gates but somehow his system  
had stopped working. He had been so close.  
  
"Ice! Do not give chase! We can't afford to reveal our plan to Boris's men yet."  
  
The microphone on his mouth carried the message into the ears of a blood eyed blader many miles away. Soon a cold, smooth voice with barely contained anger returned.  
  
"I understand. I'm returning sir."  
  
Ice's eyes were burning holes into her own palms as she stared at her hands. So close. She had been so close. How could she have allowed this flaw to occur in her otherwise perfect plan?  
  
"This failure has to be discussed. Although it was not directly connected to you, you do have your share of responsibility."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kai! Here let me help you."  
  
Tyson hit the wall as Kai shoved him away with barely any trace of effort, despite the long deep gash on his arm dripping blood on the thick carpet of the hotel room. His face impassive as always, coolly watching Tyson recover and cast him an angry glance. Kai almost laughed. Almost. Did that neon wearing child never learn? Ray and Max rested on both beds, exhausted from their adventures. Kenny typed furiously on his laptop, trying to trace anything on the history of Blue Ice. Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, a fierce aura emitting from him like fire. No one messed with Kai Hiwatari and walked away unscathed. That devil was going to pay dearly.  
  
"Hey guys! I think I've got something!"  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open, Max edged towards the geek, and Tyson rushed blindly towards the Chief causing the poor boy to cringe in fear of collision, before noticing Tyson sprawled on the ground, from where he tripped over the coffee table. Even Kai's deadly eyes turned towards the computer screen with interest.  
  
"I've managed to hack into Biovolt and Voltaire's mainframe, finally, with the software Judy sent me. At first nothing came up on anyone named Blue Ice. But I found file dedicated to her after quite a lot of digging. You won't believe this."  
  
"Hey Chief, spill it already, I can't read that print from here, and it still hurts to move at all."  
  
"Right Max. Blue Ice. Found by Master Voltaire in the snow on July the fourth 1989. The Master was supposedly attending a conference involving our participation in the World Tournament that year. While the carriage passed a frozen lake, the Master noticed a small bundle emitting a dim red glow. Walking over, he noticed the child. A baby sleeping contently in the snow, amidst a storm. Picking up the child, the Master was surprised to feel immense heat radiating from the seemingly fragile body. After further examination, Master Voltaire noticed a glowing birthmark on the child's chest. It was the insignia of a red phoenix. At that moment twin orbs of fire opened, meeting the Master's glare. Master Voltaire decided to keep the child, and it was named Blue Ice."  
  
The room was a stunned silence. Kai's thoughts were spinning out of control. Blue Ice. Found in the snow. By his grandfather. That birthmark only confirmed his suspicions. Blue Ice was special. There was something not right about her. So that's why she was dead loyal to that old fool. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Tyson was the first to recover his ability of speech.  
  
"You mean, she was abandoned."  
  
"Seems that why."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't call her a kid. There's more. Listen to this. Blue Ice was raised to become Master Voltaire's prize, second only to young Master Kai. But in 1996, when Master Kai left us due to an accident involving Black Dranzer, Blue Ice became recognized as the fiercest warrior of Biovolt, eventually equal to Kai in all aspects. But her abilities were never shown to the world, for Master Voltaire seemed to have certain plans in store for our weapon."  
  
"Guess we're that plan."  
  
"It's weird."  
  
"What Chief?"  
  
"It doesn't mention how she got her bit beast."  
  
Kai's eyes darkened. Dranzer. HIS Dranzer. How was this possible? But he jarred out of his thoughts as Ray sat bolted up in bed, ignoring the burning pain in his ribs, causing everyone's attention to divert to the feline.  
  
"The old castle."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about bud?"  
  
"Don't' you get it? That's where She is ! That old castle in the center of the town! Voltaire's there too!"  
  
"Your right! Let's go!"  
  
"You coming Kai?"  
  
Kai sighed and slowly strode out the door with his fellow teammates. He knew there was no point. Voltaire and Blue Ice would have already left. They weren't idiots. Especially that girl. Blue Ice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tala walked down the dark halls frowning. When news reached him that Boris wanted to see him, his heart had dropped like a rock. Surely Boris had figured out his plan? Despite how careful he had been. Helping Kai would be harder than he thought. Reaching the large steel doors, he composed his face to the usual emotionless expression and walked in. Immediately he bit his tongue to keep from crying out as what seemed like a hundred tons of rock slammed him into a wall, bruising the pale skin on his right shoulder. A shoulder that had previously been uninjured.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Black leather shoes silently carried their owner into the bathroom. Blood dripped from what seem like a thousand gashes. A serious sword wound stood out on the right shoulder, as a small hand began to clean away the dried and fresh blood. 


End file.
